


Picnic

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Food Porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nature, Picnic, Sex, Steve's feeding Danny grapes, Tickling, Top Steve McGarrett, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Few weeks ago me and my babe were talking about bikes and Scott and I got this idea of Steve giving Danny a blowjob. Then the leather pants came in the game and soon enough lunedd was suggesting a picnic and checkered blanket. I wrote the prompt in my WIPs and was reminded of it couple of nights ago - and this happened.For you babe :**





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> Few weeks ago me and my babe were talking about bikes and Scott and I got this idea of Steve giving Danny a blowjob. Then the leather pants came in the game and soon enough lunedd was suggesting a picnic and checkered blanket. I wrote the prompt in my WIPs and was reminded of it couple of nights ago - and this happened.  
> For you babe :**

They were planning to do this outing for a while. Chin gave Danny a motorbike for his birthday, explaining it as a token of his gratitude for everything that Danny did for him. It stung a little since Chin was now miles away, but the gift alone was a beautiful sight. Triumph Bonneville, something Danny wanted to own ever since he was a teenager. Matched the one Steve had in the garage, next to the Marquis.

  
Sadness put aside, Danny wanted this trip to be memorable. He dressed to impress, the basket with picnic goodies and checkered blanket already in the kitchen, prepared for their departure. He knew Steve was tinkering in the garage, preparing his own motorbike.

  
Danny looked himself at the mirror and almost whistled at the sight of himself in leather. He knew Steve would go crazy. Donning on his favorite Pink Floyd shirt and a light leather jacket, he completed the look with a pair of black boots. Leaving his hair half slicked and half fluffed he descended and went to look for Steve.

  
"Hey, babe! You ready?"

  
When no answer came from the garage, Danny slowly opened the door and peeked.

  
"Babe?"

  
A loud hiss came from the direction of the Marquis and Danny quickly stepped to see the source of it. There was Steve with a little cut on the side of his forehead, cursing a blue streak.

  
"Son of a bitch! I almost had it."

  
"What?"

  
It seemed like Steve registered Danny, finally.

  
"What? Can ate your tongue, baby?" Danny snickered when he saw the look on Steve's face.

  
"No... I just. Fuck, Danny."

  
"Yeah, yeah. We'll get to that later. Now, we have to go. Everything is ready. Get your bike out and let's go." Danny said patting the seat of the bike.

  
With the last strength before Danny turned around Steve caught him by the thighs and brought Danny's crotch in front of his face, cut be damned. His crouching position was perfect for what he intended to do.

  
"Steve, babe, we..." Danny sucked a sharp breath as Steve quickly and efficiently rid the pants from the belt and had Danny's cock out of it in no time. Pulling the pants down to pool at Danny's ankles, Steve pushed Danny against the motorbike (and didn’t even comment for the lack of underwear).

  
Danny's ass touched the leather seat and a whoosh of air escaped his lips. A second later Steve's mouth was wrapped around the tip of his cock. Licking the tip, he dipped his tongue in the slit and Danny closed his eyes as the pleasure coursed through his body.

  
Licking a wet stripe on the vein on the underside of his cock, Steve started pumping with his hand while kissing and nipping Danny's rapidly hardening cock.

  
"Oh, God, babe... we're gonna be late... Mmm, fuck."

  
"Change of plans. I'm gonna take you to a spot where me and my family were spending some private moments. Won’t be late."

  
Danny hummed as Steve's mouth went back to his cock and he sighed. He loved when Steve took the initiative.

  
His dick was half in Steve's mouth and half engulfed in Steve's hand. Steve suddenly lifted his eyes to look at Danny and that was enough for Danny to release a feral groan and he had to brace himself on the seat before he fell on the floor. Steve made him go weak in his knees on regular basis, sex being no exception.

  
Steve worked him expertly and soon enough Danny felt the coil in the pit of his stomach.

  
"Ugh, Steve, I'm gonna..."

  
He didn't get to finish the sentence, because on the next bob, Steve swallowed, hard and Danny was coming down his throat.

  
Breathing heavily and never breaking eye contact with Steve, Danny let himself rest fully against the motorbike, while Steve cleaned him up.

  
Completely weak, Steve helped him up in his pants, carefully handling the belt and patting his crotch possessively as he raised himself off the floor and planted a passionate kiss on Danny's lips.

  
Danny knew this was just the beginning and he couldn't wait until they were at the place Steve said he'd take him to.

  
…

 

Half an hour later found them in the forest and close to a small pond with a cave on the other side. The perfect and calm place no one would think of. Just as Steve said.

  
Danny was fascinated despite his strong opinions on forests and jungles and whatnot. Taking his surroundings, drinking them in, he didn't hear Steve coming behind him.

  
Steve for his part was enjoying the look on his boyfriend. Completely besotted with the sight.

  
"You look so good like this, Danno." Steve said and kissed him on the neck.

  
Danny shivered and tucked himself further into Steve's embrace. _And when did Steve place his arms around him?_ Steve’s palms felt amazing against his stomach.

  
"Sorry, I must have zoned out."

  
"This place has that effect on people. At least it had for me. Come on, we can explore it later."

  
Steve tugged at Danny's hand and Danny laced his fingers with Steve's as he joined him on the blanket that was already set and they pulled out the food and beverages they packed in the basket.

  
Munching on their sandwiches, they looked at each other. Steve enjoyed the sight of Danny relaxed like this, when they weren't at work. He looked younger and at ease in nature. And with Steve.

  
"I love you." Steve blurted all of a sudden.

  
"I love you, too. Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"For doing this for me. Being here and loving me. I, I know I'm a handful sometimes, but you... you always put up with me and I'm eternally grateful to have met you."

  
"Believe me, I'm the one who should be grateful. You appeared in my life at a time where my feelings were conflicted. But you pulled me on shore."

  
"Now we just sound like a bunch of saps." Danny muttered as he started blushing. “Saps on a picnic.”

  
Steve chuckled as he noticed the pink hue on Danny's cheeks and neck. "Guess what, Danno? I don't care. I would have, years ago. But now, I don't care. I love you and I want to show it to you. To tell you."

  
"I appreciate all that. Because once upon a time getting a word out of you was like pulling teeth." Danny took a bite out of his sandwich for emphasis and a glint of danger passed through Steve's eyes.

  
"Don't push your luck, Williams." Steve growled and Danny could swear _his cock did not twitch_. Not in the slightest.

 

"And what if I do?"

  
The teasing glint was back and in one move, Steve took the rest of Danny's sandwich out of his hand and put it together with his in the basket.

  
In the next moment he was towering over Danny, covering his body and looking like Danny was prey. Danny gulped audibly as he felt the jacket leaving his shoulders, slipping through his arms until it was thrown to the edge of the blanket.

  
"Are you still gonna push your luck?" Steve whispered hotly in Danny's ears as he tugged on the hair on the back of his neck to expose Danny's throat.

  
Awaiting answer he nipped at the skin lightly. Danny sighed.

  
"No, Sir."

  
"Good."

  
Steve removed his own t-shirt and then Danny's.

  
With a last minute thought he rummaged through the basket to get out the grapes they packed together with slices of pineapple and peach.

  
"Whatcha doing, babe?"

  
But instead of an answer he got a grape in his mouth that exploded on his tongue and woke up his taste buds.

  
Danny moaned filthily as Steve handed him another grape and another after that.

  
Soon enough the sounds that Danny was making while eating the fruit were bordering on obscene. Steve's pants were tenting rapidly.

  
He noticed the hooded look in Danny's eyes as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

  
"You want to touch, baby?" Steve teased and Danny almost fell backwards at the sound of Steve's seductive voice. 

  
"Yes..."

 

"Go on. You can touch."

  
Danny didn't lose a second as he reached to touch Steve's throat, raking nails down Steve's pecs and ending on his abs.

  
Accepting another grape he let it sit on his tongue before he chew on it and swallowed, gulping audibly and closing his eyes as Steve's hands landed on his hips.

  
Moving to arrange himself on his knees he went for Steve's jeans. In no time he had them off of Steve and flung in the direction his jacket and their t-shirts were.

  
Taking Steve in hand, he started stroking him in earnest, pulling lewd moans out of Steve.

 

"Like that, babe?"

  
"Mmm... I'll like it more when it'll be up your ass."

  
Danny sucked in a sharp breath.

  
"How do you want me?"

  
"Turn around."

 

Danny obliged and jutted his ass in the air, wiggling as he adjusted himself.

  
Only then Steve noticed the zipper on the back of the leather pants and stopped breathing for a second.

  
"Fuck, Daniel."

  
"What?" Danny had the decency to look innocent when he turned around to look at Steve. "You may have been in the boy scouts, but that doesn't mean I can't plan a thing myself."  
The zipper was placed right where Danny's hole was supposed to be.

  
Steve took a handful of ass cheek and massaged it through the leather as he carefully slid the zipper open. The whooshing sound of leather on skin was like a music to Steve's ears. When the zipper reached its limit, Steve was met with the sight of Danny's ass cheeks squeezed to hide his prize.

  
"God, Danny, you are so hot like this." His dick agreed with the statement, twitching.

  
Steve reached with a finger and ran it in the cleft of Danny's ass. The skin on skin friction was enough to make Danny shudder. He stayed like that, head hung, shoulders on display as Steve played with the space between the firm globes.

  
He whimpered when he felt the loss of finger, but then when the finger returned it was wet with lube.

  
Danny moaned as Steve scratched over his rim and circled his hole before pushing inside. The burn was welcome and it made him squirm as Steve worked him open. Adding a second finger, Steve crooked them and found his prostate.

  
"Fuuuuuck." Danny's throaty moan cut through the silence of the nature except their heavy breathing and occasional moan.

  
"Found the good spot?"

  
"Mmm."

  
Steve added a third finger and he could feel Danny was getting impatient, trying to fuck himself on Steve's fingers.

  
Removing them, Steve lattered his cock with lube. Lining himself up he pushed the tip of his cock inside Danny's hole. Danny moaned and moved forward, but Steve put his hand on Danny's hip to keep him in place. With the other hand he circled his chest to keep him upright as he drove home. When his hips touched leather Steve sighed and leaned against Danny's back, burying his head between Danny's shoulder blades and kissing the slightly sweaty skin. He gave Danny time to adjust to his cock as he alternated between sweet kisses and rough touches on nipples, pulling slightly on the golden fur that coated Danny's chest.

  
"You can move now, babe." Danny breathed out and fuck Steve almost came.

 

Danny sounded wrecked already and Steve pulled out of him before slamming back inside and hitting Danny's prostate dead-on. The tightness of the pants and them being open just for his cock to fit and get inside Danny gave Steve the friction he needed to fuck Danny senseless.

  
Picking on the pace he could feel a slight tremble in Danny's thighs and arms. Removing his hand from his hip, circling his torso, he picked Danny up as he hunched his legs bringing Danny in his lap, impaling Danny on his cock.

  
Danny screamed as Steve went even deeper this time. Breaths coming in gasps, Steve tightened the hold on Danny's body as he drove inside, deep and hard.

  
It didn't take much for Danny to relax into Steve's embrace. Head back on Steve's shoulder, mouth slack and eyes focused on the beautiful blue of the sky, he let Steve own his body and mind, while he enjoyed the sensations.

  
Steve was hitting his prostate on every stroke now and it didn't take long before he was feeling the familiar coil in the small of his back. Heat rapidly pooling in his stomach he whispered a soft “Steve" before he was coming undone.

 

Steve took in the sight in front of him, even though he knew Danny’s cock was trapped inside his pants, he felt him coming.

 

Reaching with both hands Steve was quick to take Danny’s cock in hand to stroke him and pull every last drop of come until Danny whimpered as his dick became overly sensitive.

 

Steve wanted this to last, but he could feel his own orgasm coming to a close. It took three more slides before his world whited out. 

 

…

 

Panting, Danny was on his back, sprawled on the blanket, enjoying the buzz after the sex they just had. Steve was next to him, propped on his right elbow, gazing at Danny as he was slowly coming down from his high. He smiled as Danny looked so beautiful like this, it was unbelievable. 

 

Steve cleaned them both and now they were basking in the sun that had mercy on them today, not so hot as always. He kissed Danny softly and smiled when Danny returned the kiss.

 

“Are you with me, sweetheart?”

 

“Always with you, babe.”

 

“How do you feel about a nap?”

 

“Mmm, I think this is the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” Danny teased, but there it was, the dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes. “Oh, no, no, no. Don’t!” Danny squeaked.

 

But Steve was relentless as he started tickling Danny, whose skin was even more prone to tickling after sex.

 

Danny was squealing and laughing as Steve found all his weak spots and tickled until he felt a head full of blond fluff in his nose.

 

Strength waning, Steve could see the laughter was slowly dying out and Danny closed his eyes, still grinning. They were definitely gonna repeat this experience. There’d be plenty of exploring after they had their nap, but right now Steve allowed himself to indulge in this amazing feeling of his lover pressed against him. Snuggling closer to Danny and pulling a blanket out of the basket (Boy scouts extraordinaire) he wrapped them both with it.

 

Placing his hands against Danny’s stomach, Steve sighed happily.

 

 


End file.
